Home
by CrazyFangirl246
Summary: We know how the Penguins left Antartica, but how did they get to the zoo? This fanfic will tell about how our favorite four Penguins found their home. The Central Park Zoo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar

"Pass it, Kowalski!" Skipper yelled, from the opposite side of the wet street. His feet were soaked just by standing on it.

"I'm trying, Skipper!" Kowalski yelled back, as he ran up to the soccer ball and attempted to kick it. However the ball was twice the size of him and Kowalski ended up falling onto the ground, instead of passing it to his brother.

Skipper groaned in frustration, well Private, the youngest chick, who still had his down feathers, shot Kowalski an encouraging smile. Even though, he knew there was definitely no way any of them could kick it. The ball was just to big.

This was the first time any of them had seen a soccer ball in person, but they had heard of the sport being talked about by humans. That was one of the things Antartica couldn't offer. Ever since, Private had hatched their life had been one adventure after another

That was one of the things Antartica couldn't offer. They weren't just brothers. They were a team who craved adventure, and traveling the world was just how they got it. Even though they had no clue where they we're 100% of the time...

Rico ran up to Kowalski and tried to kick it himself. The ball didn't budge and Rico toppled over, on top of Kowalski.

"Ow.." Kowalski mumbled, trying to push his brother off.

"You boys are unbelievable! The people do this all the time!" Skipper shouted. He ran over to Rico and Kowalski and pulled them back up.

He then brushed the dirt and leaves that had stuck on top of them, off too.

"Sorry Kippa..." Rico mumbled, slightly

"Me 2...but technically, judging our weight compared to the balls..." Kowalski trailed off. "It's just not physically possible for us to move it." Kowalski whipped out his abacus, he had found a couple days ago and started calculating on it. "You see, the balls size times our-"

"NO ONE CARES!" Skipper yelled back, well covering his earholes so he wouldn't herb to hear Kowalski's rambling.

Kowalski frowned and put his abacus away, sadly.

Skipper sighed and playfully shoved him.

Kowalski fell back on to the wet street.

"So not funny..." He mumbled, pulling himself back up and then nudging Skipper back, with a small smile. Skipper was about to reply, when they saw Private running over to them. Or in his case fast waddling.

"What's going on?" Private asked, innocently. He looked at his big brothers, confused at why Skipper pushed Kowalski down. He didn't realize they were just playing.

Skipper gave a small laugh, well Kowalski and Rico smiled at him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Skipper replied, waving him off, when he had finished.

Private gave a confused look, but nodded and Skipper leaned over and ruffled his head feathers. Private giggled, feeling Skippers warm feathery flipper on his head.

"Dawwwwww." Rico cooed at the giggling Private.

Skipper smiled at him.

How about we head back to shelter?" Skipper offered, after a minute when he had stopped with Private.

"Good idea." Kowalski answered, looking up at the stars he just noticed were there.

"It is getting pretty late out."

Rico gave a tired yawn as agreement and the four brothers started to look for the cardboard box they were staying in for the night.

In all truths, the Penguins never really had a home. They didn't know how or where to get one. So, depending where they were, they would find a new place to stay every night and for that time, they would call it home.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private trudged down the muddy sidewalk, flipper in flipper. Private glanced back at the soccer ball they had been playing with and gave a small smile. 'Today was a good day.' He thought to himself.

He looked up at his brothers and nuzzled against their feathers.

Kowalski smiled, feeling Private against him.

Private smiled back as he looked behind them, as if to say goodbye to the ball.

Suddenly, He saw a car coming.

"Oh no..." Private mumbled to himself, not loud enough for anyone to hear though.

Without thinking, Private let go of his brothers flippers and raced into the street to save the soccer ball.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper screamed, as his 3 older brothers slid after him, as fast as they could. Private ignored him and kept running towards the road, to save the ball.

He got to the ball right before the car could come and sighed in relief, but didn't think this through. "It's okay guys! The balls okay!" He yelled, not realizing he was the one they were worried about.

Kowalski grabbed Private and tossed him to the sidewalk, making Private drop the soccer ball back in front of the car.

"No!" Private yelled, trying to catch it.

Rico caught Private before he could get hurt, and Skipper and Kowalski slid out of the way from the car. The car spun in a circle on the slippery road, but thankfully didn't crash. It did crash into the now flat soccer ball, and the ball flew up into the air, deflating.

The Penguins kept trying to catch their breaths, from had just happened. Everyone except Private sighed in relief.

"Why would you do that?!" Kowalski yelled, well panting. "THE CAR ALMOST HIT YOU!"

Private didn't reply for a minute, and his three older brothers stood in front of him with stern expressions, until Private started crying.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico exchanged looks, not knowing what to do.

"Private..." Skipper mumbled.

"IM SORRY!" Private yelled, with tears running down his face.

"Private, I'm sorry I got so mad, but you freaked us out..." Kowalski said, softly.

Private sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying.

"O-o-okay.."

Private glanced up, trying to control his tears. He saw Skipper had his flippers open, in case he needed a hug and Private instantly ran up to embrace him.

Rico and Kowalski hugged him on his other sides.

"Private, you can't run out in the street like that..." Skipper said, quietly. Private started sobbing harder.

"I k-know! But t-t-the ball-got h-hit! And I-" Private couldn't finish and burst out crying again. Skipper rubbed his back in circles, comfortably as Private sniffled.

"Please d-don't be mad! And-and don't get rid of m-me!"

Skippers eyes widened at the last part as he looked down at the youngest penguin.

"Private, we would never get rid of you. You really scared us though. You could have gotten hurt." Skipper explained, softly. Rico and Kowalski nodded.

"We just didn't want anything to happen to you..." Kowalski explained, gently.

"Uh huh." Rico nodded.

Private looked up at his brothers. He put his head on Skippers chest feathers.

Nodding but not saying anything, Private cuddled up to them, for another hug and they happily accepted.

"Why did the soccer ball have to get hit?" He asked, sadly, after a minute.

Skipper sighed, deciding not to tell him the ball wasn't alive.

"I don't know, buddy."

Private looked up at his big brothers.

"H-his family's gonna be h-heartbroken! W-who's gonna tell t-them?"

Skipper sighed again, not saying anything.

While, Kowalski crouched down to reach Privates height.

"Private, it was a soccer ball. It doesn't have a family. It's an immediate object." Kowalski explained. Skippers eyes widened at this and quickly let go of Private to slap Kowalski.

"Don't tell him that!"

Kowalski's instantly stood back up, ashamed. "Sorry sir."

Private started crying harder and Rico ran up to him for a hug.

"Y-your just s-s-saying that Kowalski! B-cause, y-your mad that the s-soccer b-ball doesn't l-like you!" Private yelled, angrily.

Kowalski was about to tell him once again about the soccer ball not having a family, but Skipper sent him a stern look and Kowalski instantly shut up. Still, Skipper was a little shocked at Private. Obviously, the young penguin was overtired.

Kowalski and Skipper watched Rico hugging him for a minute and Kowalski looked over at Skipper.

"Sorry" he mouthed, silently. Skipper nodded.

"Come on Private, Let's go get some rest... It's past lights out." Skipper said, softly.

Private nodded. He let go of Rico and gave a small yawn. Private rubbed his baby blue eyes as they started walking again.

Eventually, they found a couple boxes, that were big enough to fit the four chicks together, when suddenly three cars pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

Home CH2

I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar

Lights flashed around the four Penguins. Private shut his eyes, and hid behind his big brothers.

"What happin?" Rico blabbered, confused, as they started backing up.

Kowalski and Skipper exchanged looks having no idea what to do.

The lights were surrounding them and all they could do was back up.

Skipper got into a defense pose, ready to take down whoever was inside the cars.

"Kowalski...options." He instructed, right when they backed up against the wall.

5 different people stepped out of the cars. Most held a walker talkie, and one man had a cage.

"Skipper...I don't have any." Kowalski muttered, without moving. He looked frozen in fear.

Skipper was about to get over there and smack Kowalski, when the humans started talking.

"Baby Penguins..." A women mumbled. "I almost didn't believe it, when we got the call."

Another lady, who had red hair that was concealed in a ponytail walked up. She waved at the man with the cage to motion him over to the Penguins.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said, quietly, as he leaned down in front of them.

"Hurt us?! I'd like to see you-"

Before, Skipper could finish, the man started picking them up.

"Hey!" Skipper yelled, trying to struggle free.

Kowalski squirmed away from his thumb but the man held on harder, and one by one put them in a cage.

"Skippah!" Private yelled, tugging on Skipper's flipper.

"What's going on?"

Skipper didn't answer, and instead ran up to the front of the cage, so they would see him.

"You have 5 seconds to let us go! Or I swear! I will rip you limb from limb and I will-"

"Maurice, I'll meet you at the zoo in 10." The red hair lady announced, she looked like she was in a horrible mood and seeing baby Penguins was the last thing she wanted to do in the world.

The man, who was apparently named Maurice, opened up the car door and put the cage in the seat, then shut the door.

"HEY! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Skipper screamed, shaking the cage bars as hard as they could go.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was sitting on the floor of the cage, hyperventilating.

"T-there gonna dissect us!" Kowalski yelled out, curling up into a ball.

"What does dissect mean?!" Private asked, worriedly. "I don't wanna be dissect!"

Kowalski didn't bother to correct Private and just kept rocking back and forth.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Kowalski cried out, as Rico rolled his eyes.

"Relax!" He groaned.

Kowalski looked up at him.

"How?! We're going to die!"

"We're going to die?!" Private screamed, with tears in his eyes.

"No ones gonna die!" Skipper yelled back.

"Yeah, no one gonna die!" Rico repeated, crossing his flippers, happily.

Before anyone could say anything else, Maurice slid into the seat next to them. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a key, then jammed the key into some hole by the steering wheel.

He gave a soft smile to them as the car started moving.

Kowalski was still laying on the floor, petrified, and Private still looked like he was going to start crying, any second now. Skipper and Rico sat down by them.

"Relax little guys." Maurice said, softly glancing at them. "Your gonna have a nice new home now."


End file.
